Until The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin
by kygirl101
Summary: 31 short stories centric of the Hitachiin-cest. Done for SHINE; Lit's Halloween 31 challenge. "Another smirk. 'Haven’t you ever heard of grave-sex' "
1. Pumpkin

**_This was done for Lit's Halloween 31 challenge on SHINE--the one site where, if you are a true Ouran fan, you should join. _**

**Pumpkin**

They'd tried it once. The traditional jack 'o lantern carving that those commoners seemed so fond of. Actually, it had been Tamaki's idea.

'It's a holiday celebration!' he'd proclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air. 'We must try. We must drink hot cider and eat commoner candy until our teeth rot. We must dress up as witches and wizards and cats and dogs!! But, most importantly, we must carve pumpkins!!'

He'd been rather persuasive and here we were, the entirety of Ouran High School Host Club, spending our priceless time…carving pumpkins.

I could complain when the knife slips, and my little finger is cut by the dull blade. I could complain when the pumpkin seeds Hunny-senpai's holding squirt out of his hands and hit me in the face. I could complain when Tamaki tries to proclaim about the 'togetherness' we're experiencing as a 'family', and knocks over Kyouya's carving, causing the over sized, over orange vegetable to land on my foot.

However, I can't complain when he presses me against the closed door of the bathroom we both claimed to need, and commented that I tasted nice. Like spice and pumpkin.


	2. Black

**Black**

Shuffle. Thump. Whoosh!! "Ouch!"

Hikaru landed flat on his back, having admirable attempted to kick the closet door down, and succeeding in doing nothing but bruising his big toe. Kaoru bent worriedly over his twin, elbows knocking against the cement walls of the small space, and propping his mirror image up as much as the room would allow.

"That was stupid, Hikaru," he commented dryly. This closet was stuffy, and his brother was swearing rather loudly at a close range. "Okay, ouch!! Shut up!!"

Kaoru slide listlessly down to the floor, his back against the wall, and placed his forehead upon his knees.

This whole ordeal had started with the proposed game of hide-'n-seek, where Hunny-senpai's Usa plushie had been 'it'. The younger of the Hitachiin's had humorously proposed that he and his brother used this as an opportunity to sneak off and make out in a closet, and Hikaru had taken him seriously, thus dragging the two of them into the school coat closets and locking them in; conveniently leaving the key outside.

Everything was quiet except for the slight rustle of the coats behind the two red heads. Kaoru looked up slightly when his brother slid next to him, noticing the slight smile upon his mirror's lips. Noticing the humorous intend in Hikaru's eyes—sensing he was obviously pleased with himself—Kaoru mentally promised to never encourage, speak to or turn on his brother ever again. Events like this were far to common now adays.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said softly, his nose nuzzling his twin's hair softly. "You know what I just realized?"

No answer, but Hikaru took it all in strife. "We're in the closet!!"

A bad gay joke. Kaoru acknowledged it with a distasteful grunt and shrugging off his brother's advances. Hikaru smirked again.

"And do you know what people do in the closet?"

"Die an empty and unsatisfied life, crying secretly into their pillows while their friends marry?" Kaoru offered, still pissed.

Hikaru laughed. "No, they do stuff." Oh so delicately put, don't you think?

Three hours later, when the other hosts finally discovered the twin's hiding place (don't ask how the bunny managed to find them), it was to discover Hikaru—looking prideful and not even seeming to notice his rumpled appearance or disheveled clothing—emerging from the closet with a rather bedraggled Kaoru behind him, blushing furiously and attempting to cover the hicky on his neck.

When Haruhi inquired to the younger twin about his actions, the redhead said it was a bug bite. When Tamaki pointed out that most bugs didn't bite the neck, Kaoru glared at the ceiling, as if willing god to give him patients.

"It was too dark for the _bug_ to see; the _bug_ missed."

**...STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!! I KNOW IT'S SCARY!!  
**


	3. Spellcraft

**  
Spellcraft**

When the Hitachiin twins discovered a book of Wiccan spellcraft, they rode it off as something that crazy women had written a long time ago. 'Cause, honestly, who believed that if your shoe lace became untied that your one true love was thinking of you sexually? Or that if you write the name of your true love in the middle of a love alphabet, that your lover would kiss you within twenty-four hours?

Exactly! Not many people.

However, on the day that Kaoru found the folded white piece of paper with his name written between the random letters, he had no choice but to rethink the idea of spells and magic, because three hours later, he found himself kissing his brother viciously on the lips.

And, meanwhile, when Hikaru tripped on his shoelaces while walking up the stairs and he looked up to see his brother staring down at him, holding a white piece of paper and that look in his eyes; that demanding look that meant 'kiss me now, or I will kill you'.

I guess, it's safe to say that the Hitachiin twins became devoted Wiccans after that day. And, I mean, who could blame them?

**Actually, those Wiccan spells are real. I once read a book on them, and for some reason, the shoe lace one stuck with me...Maybe because my cleats wouldn't stay tied, but yeah XD**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! I love you all so much and this is for you!!**


	4. Blood

**  
Blood**

Red peppered everything. From the countertops to the cabinets and even the windows. However, the small droplets were nothing compared to how soaked the two twins in the middle of the kitchen were. If one were to look into the cooking area at this moment, they would have probably guessed that it was either the very elaborate scean from a massacre move, or an experiment gone bad. Be as it was, neither assumptions were correct.

Kaoru giggled slightly, still coming down from his sugar high, a dangerous thing for any Hitachiin. He rolled over in the sticky substance that coated the floor, swinging an arm around his brother's middle and pulling their bodies closer.

Hikaru reciprocated, pulling his twin closer and allowing their sticky, apron covered fronts to meld together as if they were one. In a way, they were.

Little red candies had been Hunny's idea. He had claimed that they would not only entice the guests because of their sweetness, but that the dark red color would remind them of blood. Kyouya had agreed (and gave them all a look that clearly said 'If you think I'm making those, you're going to wake up somewhere hot and dry, with no water and a pistol'), Tamaki had first been repulsed, then intrigued by the idea (yet claimed that he couldn't cook). Haruhi had magically disappeared at the mention of cooking and Hunny was not even asked, it being a well known fact that he would eat any makings of something sweet before anyone else even got a chance to taste it.

Thus, the task had fallen to the twins, while everyone else conceded to go about their daily lives and, no matter how much the whined and moaned, they secretly enjoyed the task. Not that they would ever tell anyone that, nor why.

Playfully, Hikaru licked Kaoru's ear and, instead, got a mouthful of watery, red sugared-syrup paste. It tasted okay, but not being what the elder of the Hitachiin twins was expecting, he quickly spat it all out and sat of straight, not even noticing the uncomfortable sticking sound of his sugared clothing being separated from the sugared floor.

Kaoru laughed, which caused his brother to look questioningly at him. In his turn, Kaoru pointed at Hikaru's clothing, skin and eventually his hair; here, he cracked up again.

"What's so funny?" the elder asked, his voice a cross between steamy and defensive.

"Your—your hair!? It's all—" Kaoru seemed unable to finish his sentence, and settled for laughing. Slightly perturbed as to why his twin was cackling like a hyena, Hikaru took it in strife and gazed into the slightly reflective surface of the oven door. What he was disturbed him.

"I look like some macabre scean from one of those bad horror movies!! And you look no better. God, I bet that if someone were to walk in on us, the first thing they'd think was 'where did all this blood come from?'." Kaoru continued to laugh. Hikaru frowned. "And then they'd see you laughing and it'd completely ruin the point."

Regaining composure (somewhat) the younger sat up, wrapped his arms around the other (the one distressing over his hair and whatnot) and nuzzling his brother's neck. He didn't even seem to care that he was getting his nose covered in sticky red stuff, and the gesture seemed to sooth Hikaru. He shut up about blood and gore, for a bit, anyways.

And that's how they stayed for a good seventy minutes, until in barged a cleaning crew with mops, liquid cleaner spray and rags, demaning that the two boys got out while they took care of and erased the evidence of them and allowed them a few hours head start to get to Mexico before the police caught up with them. Scared witless, it took the flustered boys a few minutes (and two packed suitcases) to figure out that the crew had not meant that the two had been out'ed…more of set up for murder.

Kyouya had a sick sense of humor.

**. Okay, these are getting creepier and creepier. I know I flail and I accept that fact, but romance is not my speciality.**

**Anyways...people, the writer's food and drink are review. FEED ME!! 3**


	5. Candy

**  
Candy**

Hikaru sighed. "Kaoru, if you keep eating that commoner junk, you're gonna lose all your teeth. _Then _what would mother say?"

The younger of the Hitachiin twins rolled his eyes, delving his hand back into the bag for another candy corn confection. "Something along the lines of," Kaoru raised his pitch and placed both hands on his cheeks as if screaming, "'Hikaru, look what you've done to your mouth', then father will say something like," the red head forced his voice deeper than was natural, "'Why can't you be like Kaoru, he always brushes his teeth', then I'll just laugh and laugh and—"

He was promptly cut off by dry lips against his own. Smirking, the younger red head leaned forward, deepening the kiss and began to worm his tongue into his brother's mouth. He felt Hikaru part his lips and, smirking still and closing his eyes, Kaoru allowed his sweetness coated organ to gently massage his older brother's.

"Mph," Hikaru said into the kiss, drawing back and licking his lips. He looked from the matching amber eyes across from him to the brilliantly orange bag in Kaoru's hands, back to his brother's face, and back to the candy bag. Sighing in a defeated manor, he shrugged. "I think you should stop eating those pieces of trans fat with sugar, Kaoru. It's messing up your sweetness."

An exagerated roll of the eyes. "Candy corn. It's balanced and ironic; that was corny, Hikaru." And, defiantly, as if to prove himself right, Kaoru popped the orange, yellow and white candy bit into his mouth, which was quickly followed by something equally as sweet, pink and delisious again. No, not pink Laffy-Taffy.

**I 3 corny Hikaru...it's just so yummy!! Speaking of yummy; FEED ME!! (review) Plz&tanku!!**


	6. Magic

**Magic**

"Personally, Tamaki, I think fairy dust, flying colors and sparkles have nothing to do with it," Kyouya stated coolly, fingers flitting across the buttons of his calculator and other hand occupied with a simple pencil.

"What? How can you say that, Kyouya?" the eccentric blond next to him wailed, gesturing wildly at the array of different colored glitter he'd arranged on the table.

"It goes against the laws of nature, science and masculinity," the bespectacled boy explained, eyes never leaving his calculations. "There was never anything written in the Guinness Book of World Records about a man being able to fly to the moon after he sprinkled metallic confetti around himself, and a children's story does not count. Actually…"

Kyouya glanced at the Hitachiin brothers, both of whom were poking fun at Haruhi, insisting she wore a dress for this Halloween's cosplay. His eyes scanned their initial forms, dissecting each minuscule touch they shared, phrase they used and glance they stole for each other with a well practiced eye. Then, there it was; plain as daylight and just as sparkly.

"Actually what. Mom?" The blond boy pressed, leaning this way and that while staring at the two red heads, trying his hardest to see what his best friend was seeing.

"Actually," sad best friend said, pushing up his glasses and setting back to work, "I think you might be right about the flying colors. But get rid of the glitter."

**3, Okay, I am really happy with how this turned out. Ignoring that I dun like fluff as much as drama, this was just so...well, it made me giggle and cry (mainly crying because I am capable of writing such a thing XD) Anyways, people, what do you think? Like? Hate?**


	7. Witch

**Witch**

"Hikaru…" Kaoru mused softly, fingers brushing though an identical stock of red hair.

"Hm?" Hikaru muttered into the pillow.

"How do you think it got like this?"

'This' being the sweat soaked sheets, intertwined legs, mused hair and the two of them staying in their dark, locked bedroom until four p.m. on a Saturday. 'This' being the rush of doing something that was seen as 'wrong' to everyone else and just 'natural' to the two of them. 'This' being happiness.

Hikaru rolled over, his eyes still tightly shut. "Maybe somebody cast a spell on us, or something." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Kaoru laughed, "But who?"

There was a very pregnant pause in which the laughter died and realization dawned. Both Hitachiin twins sat bolt upright, eyes wide and any haze of after glow long gone.

"RENGE!!"

**XD, I'm also proud of how this one turned out!! It's spot on, in my opinion!! Your's?**


	8. Trick

**Trick**

"Ne, Hikaru, do you think that Tamaki-senpai is sexy?"

"What?"

"I said, do you this that tono is hot? With his French accent and his light blond hair? I can see why many girls would go for him…"

"Kaoru, that's not funny."

"Oh, look at hi—what? Oh, I wasn't trying to be funny, brother. I was simply asking if you think that Tamaki's good looking. Actually, while on this topic, do you think that Kyouya would be good in bed? He certainly looks like he would…the perfect, careing and attentive lover…"

"Oh…ew…god!! Images!!"

"And…do you think they'd be interested in allowing us to fit them for swimsuits…the fitting requires pictures to be taken…"

"…"

"Hikaru? Hikaru, oh come on, I was joking! You know I would never want to see anyone but you in a swim suit."

"Images…Kaoru…Innocent brother…OT3…crazy fangirls."

"Is something wrong with your brother, Kaoru?"

"Is Hikaru sick?"

"Should we take Hika-chan to the nurses!!"

"Hm…"

"Is he still going to be able to perform you act; we've only got ten minutes before the host club opens."

"Yeah…don't worry, guys. I was just playing a little trick on him, and he took it to heart."

**/crosses eyes/ This prompt was starting to annoy me, mainly because I couldn't think of anything better. /slaps self/ Anyways, my lovely readers. You love? You hate? You like? Review, for reviews are oxygen and I need oxygen to write!!**


	9. Cat

**  
Cat**

A breath escaped the younger Hitachiin twin as he was pushed onto the couch. He landed hard, but made no comment as his older brother climbed on top of him. Hikaru grinned mischievously before meshing their lips together.

It was the day before Halloween, and the Hitachiin twins were trying on their costumes to be sure they fit properly. However, changing had quickly evolved into sexual play, and now…here they were.

Kaoru allowed his hands to travel up his brother's back, eventually knotting in his hair. Distastefully, the younger of the two found the plastic cat ears hidden in the reddish-brown locks and threw them aside. Hikaru grinned into the kiss before drawing back and resting his weight on his hands.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Kaoru asked, somewhat disappointed to have his brother's body so far from him.

Hikaru just grinned. "We should dress up more often," he motioned towards the bright orange color that hung loosely around Kaoru's neck, similar in all but color to the blue one he wore himself. "You can be my sex-kitten."

**XD It's funny cause my bff and I are going to be twin sex kittens for Halloween...XD Picture it...picture it...Now you can die from a nosebleed!! XD**


	10. Haunted

**Haunted**

When Haruhi vaguely pointed out that another commoner tradition was to visit haunted houses, our blond king jumped the idea after than you could say 'costume ideas'. However, _we_ did not dress up for the even and scare our customers. No, instead we opted to visit a local set up; a poorly erected house with slanted windows and doors that squeaked. It was dusty, dark, crowded and…not in the least bit spooky.

Honey-senpai became frightened before we even got in line for the walk through, and he and his cousin, Mori-senpai, opted instead to go find the caramel-apple stand. I shrugged, staring up at the supposedly 'haunted' house while Tamaki tried to enthuse Kyouya and Haruhi.

It wasn't until I felt Kaoru weave his arm though mine that I turned towards them. My mirror image grinned slightly, and blushed.

"I don't like the dark, Hikaru," he said softly, nibbling his lower lip.

I was surprised. "Are you saying you don't want to go?" I asked, gesturing at our three companions, "Because we don't have to, Kaoru. Just say the word and we're gone. I don't want you to be scar—"

"No, No! I want to go," he insisted, slipping his hand into mine. I looked down at our interlocked fingers and he gave my gloved hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just don't let go, okay?"

**/squeals!!/ Oh, I loved writing this one!!**


	11. Laughter

**Laughter**

Many people thought it was creepy the way the Hitachiin brother's could impersonate each other, their voices perfect and their mannerisms more identical than that of their hair color or eyes. In fact, many people of the deeply religious nature found it to be evil, unnatural and that the act called for both brother's to be burned at the stake.

But the two never took it to heart; many of the nurses, maids, butlers and tutors they had sent to the insane asylum had claimed the same thing before being forced into straight jackets.

And, although the twin's morning nature of being grouchy and not cooperative was nothing compared to Kyouya's or Hunny's, it was still monumental.

That's what brought Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya hesitating outside the bedroom door at seven thirty in the morning, wondering if it was safe enough to wake Hikaru and Kaoru up yet.

"It's Saturday," Tamaki cried in a dramatic whisper, throwing his arms out wide and embracing the sunshine. "They shouldn't be sleeping the whole day away and plus, they agreed to meet us at the park in fifteen minutes, there's no way they could wake up and get all the way across town if we don't wake them up."

"Senpai," Haruhi said bluntly as certain sounds reached her ears, "Hasn't it occurred to you that Hikaru and Kaoru are already awake and…getting ready?"

"What do you mean, my precious daughter?" The blond replied, placing his hands on the door knobs that lead to the twin's room. He pushed them open. "If the devilish twins were already awake, they would have at least called us to tell us that they were—OH MY GOD!!"

The sight that greeted the blond's innocent and impressionable eyes was one that, to say the least, was obscene and involved a lump in the bed cloths, an arched and naked torso, sweaty hair and a hand clenched in the sheets as the owner moaned and writher under the ministrations of what could only be his brother.

Slamming the door closed again, the blond raced down the hall and out of the Hitachiin estate, all the way across town, dragging a confused Haruhi and complacent Kyouya with him as he went. Somehow, although it defied the nature of science and physics, the twin's hysterical lightered followed him the whole way, hanging in the air like some faint ghost.

****

XD Traumatizing Tamaki is so much fun!! XD


	12. Treat

**  
Treat**

Of course, as all good things go, they were caught. Not even subtly; in broad daylight.

It happened by means of fangirls, who happened to be there by means of chance, who happened to be conspiring against the red heads that day, who happened to wind up in a school hallway, one pressed against the wall while the other happened to be pressing his brother there, who happened to be moaning his twins name while said twin happened to be nibbling his neck.

And, of course, they were happened across by a rove of Kaaa-Krazy™ fangirls. 'The Witch', as they had affectionately dubbed her, was their leader. Renge pitched the tone for the crazy screams and the others proceeded to chorus after her.

Hikaru sprang off Kaoru, who slumped to the ground at the sudden lose of pressure that had kept him on the wall. Surprised and over stimulated by the screams and fainted bodies around them, both red heads looked for a familiar face, an anchor or sign. And, low and behold, in the swarm of happy girl's faces, was Kyouya's; the Shadow King.

"What did you tell them?" Hikaru demanded, yelling over the crowd much like one would yell at a rock concert. He took the chance to grab Kaoru's arm and pull him to the safety of the other end of the hall. None of the girls seemed to notice they were missing, all totally 'moe' about what they had just witnessed.

Kyouya smirked. "I didn't do anything," he said coolly, whipping out that infamous notebook of his and a pen.

The Shadow King Felt his smirk widen as he marked a nice, liquid ink line through the column. One of the twins reached out to grab the thing, and upon yanking the book down to eye level, both boys found themselves looking upon a list, titled "Hosting Wish-List for Customers"…

'Kaoru and Hikaru—Treat' was at the top of the page with a big, fat, red check mark next to it…

****

XE I hate this one; I don't understand it. I don't like it. I don't know why I got it this way. But I did. please don't stop reading here; it get's better


	13. Ghost

**Ghost**

"Kaoru, when we die, what'll happen?"

"What, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, glancing up from the costume magazine he was perusing lazily.

The older Hitachiin boy rolled his eyes and repeated, "I said, what'll happen when we die?"

A pause. "That's a rather morbid thought, Hikaru. Why the sudden interest?"

A shrug. "Well, I was thinking—"

"—A dangerous sign—"

"—and what would happen if one of us died and the other…didn't?"

Oh…so it was those thoughts again. Kaoru cocked his head to the side, dog earring one of the flimsy pages and sitting up next to his brother. A comforting arm was slung around the elder's shoulders and the younger's head quickly followed.

"Well, which even one of us dies—let's just say it's me, and don't give me that face; I'm not going anywhere," Hikaru continued to pout, "Anyways, lets say I die…tomorrow." This did nothing to help Hikaru's unexplained melancholy. Kaoru pushed. "I'd just come back."

A knitted brow. "How?"

Kaoru smirked, nuzzling his brother's neck with his nose. "As a ghost, silly."

"Oh." Silence. "Then how would we—_you know_…?"

Another smirk. "Haven't you ever heard of grave-sex?"

**  
Yus, Poppets!! This is the prompt I got the infamous line from the summary from!! You like? I chose to go with mostly dilaoug for this on; I just couldn't help it XD**


	14. Spooky

**  
Spooky**

All was quiet that Friday night. At least, in Haruhi's house, where her father was asleep in his room and the commoner girl was sitting up late, reading in her own. Tierdly, the brunette dogearred the page she was on (another sign of just how sleepy she was; doing that could harm the paper!!) and placed it on her night stand.

The window was closed, but the slight 'tap-tap' on the branches on the glass formed a quiet lullaby that did nothing to improve the sense of sleep and fautige that surrounded Haruhi. Against her will, she lost the battle against her eyelids and was sent into the world of dreams…

And what unfortunate dreams they were.

"Oh—Oh, _god_…" she heard someone moan in the darkness and, curiously, she inched towards the chink of light that looked as if it could lead to another (better light) room. Well, strictly speaking, it did.

The light made her dark-adapted eyes water slightly, blue-metallic forms twisting in front of her eyes as someone moaned again. A second later, as the forms vanished (only to be replaced by two _other_ ones) Haruhi wished her eyes would burn forever in the fiery pits of doom.

There, in the middle of what looked to be a badly replicated version of the Thriller music video haunted house, were two gasping, panting, heaving and sweaty Hitachiin brothers, arms interlocked around each other's necks as their hair flopped from repetitive thrusting motions. Hikaru—she could only assume as the brother on top let out another throaty, '_god_'—was the one moaning while Kaoru was…was…

On his back, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted to emit a low, heavy breathing and complimented Hikaru's louder proclamations.

Haruhi turned dry mouthed. For someone who was seemingly unaffected by the whole 'boy's-love' thing, she was certainly finding herself reacting…somewhere below the neck area, too…

No, perverts…

Something powerful was welling up in her stomach. Something that could either pass for vomit or simply a stomach cramp, yet was unpleasant either way. Currently, the cross-dressing commoner wished for nothing more than to back away from the scean in front of her, but found it increasingly harder to move her legs, almost as if her feet were glued to the floor, or knees unwilling to move.

She was shaking, almost as if scared but at the same time, more physically than mentally. It was a powerful shaking too, like something that required help for the human body to do so.

"Haruhi!!" Someone was shouting. Blinking her eyes open, the girl recognized what appeared to be the entirety of the host club…in her bed room. Although the brunette was somewhat used to this by now, the idea of six boys being able to sneak into her house was a scary one at that.

"Haru-chan!!" Hunny-senpai said worriedly, smoothing his stuffed Usa-chan rabbit against his chest and eyes wide with an unasked question. "Haru-chan, are you okay?"

"You were talking in you sleep," Kyouya noted vaguely and Haruhi growled. She did not know how much they had heard, nor that she even spoke aloud while asleep and it was just like the bespectacled boy to say something taunting, then hold it over her head. A sly grin appeared on the Shadow King's lips. "Something about 'twins' and 'haunted bedroom'."

Damn. "Haruhi, were you dreaming about us?!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in unison, their arms forever slung around each other's shoulders. When they noticed their friend's cheeks glow slightly pink, the two red heads cracked identical smiles.

"Aww, how sweet, ne Kaoru?"

"Yes; that's very thoughtful of you Haruhi. Now…what were these dreams about, per say?"

She did nothing but shake her head, hoping to deflect any further questions on the subject. No such luck; the other's continued to stare at her in awe, as if she were some great profit from the future that had come to tell them which would die first.

No answer. Haruhi was slightly disgusted at how red her face felt currently, but felt it better not to move from her current position. It felt like every move might jar the words lose, and send the contents of her dream spilling from her lips faster than you could say 'Hikaru-and-Kaoru-smex'.

But…the hosts were smarter than they were given credit for.

"You had a sex dream about us, didn't you!!" Hikaru accused happily, pointing a finger at her astounded. "Jeez, Haruhi. I never had you pegged for that type."

All the eyes were on her and now—seeing as the secret had already been spilled—the girl felt no qualms about booking it out of her room (night cloths be damned) and racing into the bathroom, locking the door and leaning against the counter. Unfortunately, the voices off her fellow hosts still followed her.

"—vious. I mean, you yourself said she was talking in her sleep."

"Yeah, we couldn't help it if our ears picked up 'sex', too along with what your heard."

"It was an innocent joke. We thought she was joking."

"MY PRESIOUS DAUGHTER!! You can come out now; Daddy has grounded those naughty brother's of yours and they will NEVER say such things again."

"Chill, mi'lord. It was nothing personal."

"Yeah…if anything, it's a bit spooky how Haruhi's so spot on."

A slight pause in which the girl could practically envision the older boys turning to look at the twins. Kaoru would be blushing and Hikaru would have his arm around his brother's waist.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki whined.

"We didn't know Haruhi could predict the future."

"Or more accurately, the past."

A loud 'thump' was audible and Haruhi figured it was time to exit the bathroom and intervene before Tamaki a) broke something, or b) had a heart attack.

**  
I just had to tell one of the walk-ins from Haruhi's POV XD And what's more, she's a profit now!! /cougcough/ smut...not my strong suit...**


	15. Orange

**  
Orange**

Hikaru liked the color orange.

It was bright, vibrant, sweet and spicy at the same time, fiery and cool. It was silky and smooth and complimenting and yummy and sexy and an excellent use of fabric.

That is to say, when Kaoru wore it, that is.

Glancing in the mirror, the elder of the Hitachiin twins grimaced. He looked like an oversized tangerine when dressed in a dark orange turtle neck and sweat pants, compliments of his mother's latest line of sports clothing for winter. Mussing up his hair, Hikaru moaned in anguish as Haruhi reached for the lipstick to match his shirt.

"I'm doomed…"

"No your not," the part time employee and the boy's classmate said, narrowly avoiding smudging the bright face paint on her best friend's/bosses face. "Hikaru, hold still. You're going to make me mess up."

"Mom should have gotten Kaoru to do the show. He looks better in orange than me…This putrid spin off of yellow can go crawl into a hole and die for all I care…"

Haruhi just rolled her eyes, knowing better than to egg the boy on in his ranting time.

The fashion show had originally been a charity event to raise money for the underfed children in Africa, but now, attendance was more a ranking of social stature. If you showed up, you were the center of attention. If you didn't, you family's orders for any fashionable and creative materials were pushed to the bottom of the stack.

Valiantly, Hikaru and Kaoru had volunteered themselves for the main representative models of the Hitachiin sector and had agreed to go with the theme 'fire and ice' in light of the humongous fireplace the Winter-Set Theater had. The costumes were supposed to be red and white, but the order had somehow been mixed up and the boy's outfits were now bright orange and…

Well, Hikaru didn't know; his sensory had somewhat clicked out when he saw the horrid color he was to wear. And now it was too close to performance time to change or back out. He'd have to go on stage in front of a thousand or more people…in this ugly, orange winter sports set.

Who the hell even played sports in the winter? Honestly…

"Hikaru, you'll do great!" Haruhi told him positively, now forcibly directing the moping red head towards the stage line. "Just don't slip up, and remember; everyone of the hosts are here to see you."

He glared at her. "Thanks, Haruhi," Hikaru said dryly, ears prickling in annoyance at the sounds of laughing behind him. It didn't really matter if the laughter was directed at him or not. It just really pissed him off.

Music pumped wildly from somewhere behind the line of models as they prepared to walk on stage. There were women, men, boys, girls and on person dressed in a monkey suit with a pet chimpanzee on a leash. And Hikaru felt utterly alone.

Kaoru was coming on stage from the other side of the stage, as were about half of the other models. The two of them were supposed to meet in the middle of the catwalk and proceed down the rest of the way together. But…they were apart now…

The next thing Hikaru was aware of, strobe lights were bouncing off the walls, music pumping so loudly that the floor vibrated and the line of models moving at a speed that rapidly brought them closer to his turn. And what was more, when he peaked across the stage to the other exit, he couldn't see Kaoru.

And now he was walking, so self conscious that his palms were sweating slightly and his lungs wouldn't even allow themselves to fill entirely. Where was Kaoru? Hikaru was almost half way down the leg of the t-shaped catwalk and his twin was no where in sight. For a second, the red head entertained the idea that he just couldn't see Kaoru; that his brother's face would look so unfamiliar that he couldn't distinguish him from the crowd. But that idea wasn't quite right…They shared the same face, after all.

Just when the elder of the two twins was really starting to panic, there was a flash of overly bright auqa and an arm looped itself though his own. Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar scent of maple syrup and mint shampoo wafted through his nostrils and assured him 'Kaoru's here'.

"You're late," he teased only half heartedly, legs wobbly from pent up anxiety.

Kaoru laughed slightly. "Worried that I'd leave you to walk all the way down this thing on your own? Ha, not likely."

They were now half way down the walk, and on either side the boys could hear the appreciative murmur for their mother's design and comments about how sheik it looked.

"Well, they seem not to care that the colors got messed up…" Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah…" Kaoru affirmed, slipping his arm out of his brothers in favor for the two of them holding hands instead. "Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

"You look nice in orange, you know."

****

...o.o...don't ask me how I got that from the prompt orange...I just did...So, please review!!


	16. Angel

**  
Angel**

Kaoru grimaced in distaste as the long, silky sleeves of his dress slipped off his shoulders for the seventh time, the material below his wait pooling at his feet in the absence of womanly hips to hold it up. His current thoughts were a mix between disgust, irritability and awe at how pretty he looked in the silvery white outfit, bright white and feathery wings protruding from his back.

"Hm…the name 'angel' is misleading for you almost as much as that get-up is too big for you, Kaoru," Hikaru remarked fluidly from the background, standing up from the chair that was nestled against the wall of their own, private design studio and slowly wrapping his arms around his brother's waist (which, given was rather hard to find in the middle of all the over sized clothing, was no easy feat) and settled his chin into the nook that was his brother's shoulder.

The younger brother scoffed. "Well, yeah it doesn't fit. Jeez Hikaru, we're the same size and you pick me up a dress (first offense) that's too big for me?!?! And then you have the gall to say that it's misfiting? Oh you're such a—"

A quick peck on the lips cut off his brother's tirade, and the elder red head drew back, a full blown smile on his features.

"First off, you look fabulous in that dress. Second off, it's only a misfiting name because the clothing is misfitting…I mean," he spun Kaoru to face him and gently trailed a hand down his brother's waist, resting on the slight curve of his hip. He leaned forward and allowed his breath to wash over his mirror image's face. "I mean…what kind of angel would have clothing that could so easily fall off…" he slipped his other hand around his twin's neck to untie the bow that lay nestled there, "…In the hands of the devil."

_Oh_, Kaoru though, smiling on his own. _So t__his__ was where Hikaru was going with the devil horns…_

**XD the twins are so unholy!!!! Ne? Tell me,please; review!**


	17. Darkness

**  
Darkness**

Because it's darkest before the dawn, that was the happy medium. The same medium that the twins kept their interactions during host time at; the same medium of fangirls who believed Tamaki was gay and in love with Haruhi and in love with them. The same medium that preferred vanilla to chocolate; pepperoni to cheese. What an odd medium.

Anyways, back on track, I often liked to watch my brother in his contemplative thoughts, because they were rare and because it was fun to see the gears turn in his head.

"Kaoru?" I venture.

All I get in response is an uninterested grunt and the sound of him scratching a nail across the dark wood of the desk. His imagination gear is turning wildly.

"Kaoru, are you listening to me?" I lay myself across the bed side lazily, ending up with my head—upside down—next to his. I reach out a forefinger to poke him, but he bats it away. I smirk. "If you acknowledge my presence, I'll give you a kiss."

Nothing. I am not to be disheartened. "A French kiss."

Silence. More gears turning. I quirk an eyebrow at his head. "A full blown make out session?"

Nothing. I begin to panic. Kaoru's never ignored me like this.

"Sex?" I skip any other possibilities and head straight for the big kahona; the one thing I know my brother can't resist. Well, maybe one step down from what my brother can't resist.

When I get no response, I go the one step lower. "You can be seme…"

Nothing.

*

It's always darkest before the dawn…unless you count the area forming in Hikaru's angsting corner…I love to make my brother sulk.

**  
XD Mean-Kaoru!!! Review, please!!!!**


	18. Moon

**Moon**

I was told a werewolf would come and eat me when I was six. I can't remember exactly who said it, but someone did. And just to me. Only to me. Not to my brother, but only me. And I believed her. I took it to heart and even went so far as to place garlic around my bed and keep one of the stakes I'd pulled up from the garden under my pillow. Needless to say, I was rather scared when I found out that was only for vampires.

Where was I going to get silver bullets? There weren't any at home and if I didn't get them to stop the werewolf, he would find me. Find us. Fine my Hikaru. And eat us, or worse, eat one of us and leave the other to fend for himself without his twin, his other half.

I didn't tell Hikaru what was wrong with me, but I think he figured it out. The conversation one night went a little something like this:

"Ne, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"You know werewolves aren't real, right?"

"…"

"They aren't. Neither are vampires, or the Loch Ness Monster, or the creepy thing that lives under our bed. They're not going to eat us."

"They're not?"

"I was asking you?"

"But you said—"

"I just wanted to make sure. I had a nightmare last night…A werewolf came on the full moon and ate you…or me…I couldn't tell…All I knew is that I woke up crying and you were still sleeping."

"Hikaru, I'm sorry."

"Nani, that's okay Kaoru. You're still here now, and the werewolf's not coming for us, right?"

"Right."

"Because they don't exist?"

"Because they don't exist."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…But just incase they do, you can borrow my silver bebe gun."

**  
Sorry, I just had to revert to little Kao&Hika!!! They're so cute!!!!**


	19. Fall

**Fall**

"Ah, October."

"What's so great about October?"

"Well, it's simple, isn't it; it's Fall!!"

"Your point?"

"Everything great happens in Fall. Halloween, the leaves fall, Thanksgiving, Halloween, time with friends, Halloween and, lets not forget that good old fashioned party; Halloween."

"So…the only good thing about Fall is Halloween, Hikaru?"

"What? No!!"

"Well, then what is it?"

"Uh…the way the leaves compliment your skin tone when they fall? Oh, and how this is the perfect temperature; not too hot nor too cold. And that this is the time of year when we can make out in public and just tell people it's our costume."

"Right…"

"Don't look at me like that! I'm perfectly serious."

"I know you are…But seriously, making out? How does that have any relation to the season itself? You could have just said 'ah, making out'."

"Well, then it wouldn't sound as fluid and nice, would it?"

"No…I suppose not."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, I think I like Fall, too."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's the perfect time of year. It's pretty, cool yet warm, there are several different festive holidays and what's more, it makes my brother want to kiss me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Hikaru, that is."

"Okay. Me, too."

**  
Fall is wonderful...-dreams about fall- Review, please!! I Love any and all input!!!**


	20. Skeleton

**  
Skeleton**

I don't know who suggested the therapy, nor why Tamaki found it necessary to tape our sessions or Kyouya deemed it humorous to call it 'couples' therapy sessions, but apparently they did.

_It was our parents that suggested the idea, Hikaru._

Hush, Kaoru. I'm telling the story.

_*rolls eyes*_

Anyways…It was kind of stupid. We just sat in a small room for thirty minutes three times a week while a woman with white hair and bulky glasses talked to us about the difference between 'love' and 'brotherhood'. I smirked throughout the whole thing, thinking that the woman didn't know the half of it as I held Kaoru's hand under the table.

_Liar. You were worried that she'd actually figure it out; You cracked my fingers about three times within the first ten minutes._

Kaoru! I'm telling the story. Anyways, she asked stupid questions. 'Did we wake up closer than when we had fallen asleep' and 'does your brother ever touch you in places you don't want him to?' I scoffed for every question, while my brother dutifully answered with simple yes and no answers; a majority of them 'no' seeing as we never 'hugged for too long' (_It was always just right_) or 'skipped group activities to be yourselves' (_because we were never alone; we had each other_). The woman really needed to be more specific in her definitions.

By the end of the first session, I think she hated us and we were damned proud with that fact. We'd refrained from touching too much, knowing that she held all the cards currently and that how we played it would determine the future; weather or not we could still sleep in the same room, attend host club or even the same school in the same country all depended on what the witch reported to our parents. But, once she showed that we annoyed her, a whole new world opened up.

_Well, actually it shrunk; we couldn't do much together after she told mom and dad to watch us carefully. _

She only said that because we pissed her off with asking if she'd ever been in love. Ha, the poor woman probably never had anyone touch her, let alone love her. I bet it's all cobwebs down th—

_Hikaru!!! That's so rude!!!!_

Uh…we're getting off track. So, one day, I was sick and Kaoru had to go to the session on his own. I think the glasses lady loved this idea; 'Get one of the Hitachiin's alone and hope he'll open up'. But we were three steps ahead of her.

_Now can I tell them?_

Yeah, sure.

_Well, anyways, I went and we talked. She's actually not all bad, as SOMEONE described her as and she has three children, Hikaru. Now, eventually, she brought the conversation back to myself and my brother. She flat out asked if we were too close, or thought of ourselves as. I said we were as close as we should be, at least for people in our situation. _

_And she asked what our situation was and I refused to tell her. _

What were your exact words, again?

"_We all have our skeletons…Mine just happens to have my face."_

And that was the end of our therapy sessions. Needless to say, Kyouya was rather mad he wouldn't be able to peddle anymore videos of us proclaiming our love for each other on camera to the fangirls.

_The stalker…_

**  
He...I wanted to make a more sentimental one, so here's my attempt. Thank you, all my lovely reviewers!!! I love you!!!**


	21. Empty

**Empty**

The Third Music Room was void of any human bodies, voices or thoughts after the day was through. Occasionally, it held an overworked Kyouya who refused to go home until the stocks stopped fluxuating. Sometimes, Tamaki was there, brainstorming for the next big event that the Hosts would pull off. Sometimes it was Haruhi, who would say she had some extra studying to do. Once, it had been Hunny, without Mori, poking at a piece of cake dejectedly.

But never the Hitachiin twins. At least, to the other's knowledge.

It was Kaoru who did it first. He simply said that he'd be right down to the car and sent his twin on his way, settling by the window for a good five minutes until he forced himself to move. It had been a good bit of solitude that had been much needed to sort out his supposed feelings for his twin. It was his alone time.

Hikaru started doing it, too, not long after. It wasn't as though he was copying his twin, really, just he wanted to have some time to…think.

However, Hikaru was not nearly as clever as Kaoru, and he was the one who eventually got caught by his brother, leaning against the frosted window and eyes closed in contemplation. A short, sweet confession had ensued and both realized one thing.

They were no longer without each other! The plague that had brought them to the empty room itself was gone and they, themselves, were no longer empty either.

**  
"Before they knew love, they knew sadness" -kygirl101 quote for the day. Please review!! Love or hate, I'd like to know!!**


	22. Eerie

**  
Eerie**

They weren't scared. No, when a bright green light flooded their room, neither of the Hitachiin twins were scared. They were actually quite amused by the obvious attempt to scare them; someone must think that the proposed idea of green being associated with alien attacks and abductions were actually believable and scary.

But just because it wasn't didn't mean that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't going to live it up.

"Hikaru," Kaoru simpered. "Hikaru, I'm scared. Make it stop!! Someone's going to abduct us!"

"Shh, Kaoru," Hikaru said, his voice thick and mature, much like he pretended at host club. But it was actually real this time. "Everything's going to be alright, love. Nothings going to abduct us."

Soothingly, the elder of the twins petted his brother's head and cooed sweet nothing under his breath until the younger relaxed. Still, Kaoru did not push away from the abnormally close position they were in, nor complain about the odd green light any more. They'd simply complain to the nurses or their parents in the morning, asking them who had done it and how.

But, when the twins awoke, still oddly close and limbs intertwined, and decended the staircase to be greeted by a maid, who said she hadn't seen anything. According to her—and everyone else that asked—the sky had remained it's normal color the whole night. Even the workers who had been on duty all night said there had been nothing amiss with the sky; no lights and defiantly not one that was green.

"Hikaru…That's eerie, ne?"

"Completely."

**  
OHNOES!!!! AILEN ABDUCTION!!!! XD I kid, I kid. Anyway...Like? Love? Hate? Dispise?**


	23. October

**October**

"October is the perfect middle."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, it's simple Hikaru."

"…"

"It's the time for getting out wits scared from us and fun!!! For monsters and candy!!! For—"

"—Now you're sounding like mi'lord with the pumpkin carving incident."

"Oh fine. Well, what I was trying to say is that there's a little of everything balancing everything else out during October. The summer and the fall are conjoining, as are the children and the monsters and the fruit and the caramel and the—"

"…Kaoru…what about us?"

"What about us?"

"Well, we're not the opposites so…are you saying that we don't balance each other?"

"Oh, Hikaru…that pout is more comical than Haruhi's exasperation when we try to get her to dress in girl's cloths. Of course not!!! We don't need balancing."

"But you said—"

"I was speaking figuratively. Not everything needs balancing, after all. Some things are just perfect…that's why we're going as Greek Gods this year, right?"

"Yeah…Okay, but the next time you get all philosophical on me, I will have you carted away for your own safety, okay?"

"Fine…"

**  
I seem to be gravatating towards the dialouge ones don't I?**


	24. Leaves

**Leaves**

Long ago, when the boys were little, they would sit up late on those special days; the ones when the leaves on the trees on the trees in their gardens would fall, multicolored and beautiful, to the ground and lay nestled there, waiting for the young children to jump, play and thrive in their withered remains. Long ago, the boys would spend hours staring up at the naked branches of the tree, exaggerating their height and saying things like 'when we grow up, we'll be as tall as that tree' and playing with the intricate bark that was so foreign to their baby fingers, yet so familiar.

Of course, it never happened. But not too long ago, when the trees were once again stripping themselves of their rough, colorful coats, the boys were sitting on the window sill of their joined bedroom and thinking similar thoughts, even if neither of them voiced them aloud.

_We're as tall as that tree now…The only question is when our leaves will fall and we'll be as bare and dead as those trees._

And then, Hikaru—or Kaoru; they both participated—would reach over and clutch his brother's hand and interlace their fingers and they both knew; even if the time did come for their leaves to fall and leave them naked to the world, they would still have the wonderful remains of each lovely color and the leaves would always return next year, anyways.

**  
Little Kao&Hika!!! Again!!!! Love in pure form!!!**


	25. Midnight

**Midnight **

Things are different in this story. They were not born on special dates (simply on June 9th, and that was of importance enough to them) nor with special powers, (unless you could a certain bond that no one could describe). They were not separated by evil (because they were pushed together by it) and they were not princes supposed to rescue a damsel (because they were not official royalty and neither would spend time running after some girl when they had each other).

However, no matter how you dress it, no matter how much stage makeup is used and no matter what it pretends to be while demanding candy from adults, it cannot help but turning back into a pumpkin when the clock strikes twelve.

Both Hitachiin twins know this, and thus they live up the remaining minutes they have, alone and unbothered by the rest of the world, untouched and untouchable. They do what they can with the time allowed, much like taking a test or cracking a code before the bomb explodes. The thing is, their story is not like the other stories; not in the slightest.

And perhaps this is why Kaoru flatly refused to dress in a silvery ball gown for the Halloween Dance, avidly claiming that he'd look ridiculous and, slyly adding, 'it'll be harder to take off'.

(However, he relents and agrees to wear the glass slippers).

**  
It is always darknest before the dawn...try walking down three flights of stairs to get some water at five in the morning....**


	26. Horror

**Horror-**_**Kind of a sequel bit to 'Haunted'**_

No matter how evil, bright, and maniacal the Hitachiin twins pretended to be, the entire façade fell away when it came to scary movies. Well, for _one _of the boys, anyways.

"Hikaru, we can leave," Kaoru offered, feeling his brother press his face into his shoulder. "We can go see another movie. I think they've got a romantic comedy starting just down the hall of this place. We don't have to stay.

The elder twin shook his head vigorously, pressing his eyes shut and burying his face into the clothed shoulder of his brother while Freddy Kruger slashed some people on the movie theater screen.

"Mow," he muttered, "Idonewattogo."

Kaoru smiled slightly. "Pardon?"

Hikaru allowed his head to part contact with the younger's skin only long enough to repeat, "No, I don't want to go," before pressing his nose hard into the other's color bone. Kaoru sighed and let his hand wander though his twin's hair, comforting him by touch.


	27. Spirit

**Spirit**

It's a well known fact that, sum years ago, a brother shot and killed his younger sibling and blockaded his remains in the brick fireplace, leaving it there to rot for eternity. It is also a well publicized fact that the boy later confessed—in a court—to having raped his brother and making him promise to never tell, and that the only reason he killed him was because the younger threatened to tell. Three weeks after he was convicted, the boy had been brought to his old residence—the Hitachiin residence, where these crimes had been committed—to visit his mother on her death bed. He had escaped from his guarded entourage and raced up to the attic, towards the chimney where his brother's remains had been buried. No one knew how he did it, but the guards only ever found the body after the throat had been slashed, an impossible feat for one who was handcuffed and without a knife (for one was never found).

When Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin first heard this historical fact, they had ridden it off as the imagination of some crazy old man, who had told an extremely detailed story of murder and mystery to the cops then died before it could ever be confirmed. In fact, they envied such a man; one who could outwit the police and scare an entire household out of it's wits. Perhaps that's why the estate had been so cheep when their mother and father had bought it?

However, the first clue that something was amiss came when Hikaru, deprived of sleep for the option of watching his brother sleep talk, heard the sounds of footsteps outside of their bedroom door, and watched—mystified—as the mahogany door opened easily to show a figure, standing in the brightly light hallway, casting no shadow upon the carpet.

Worried about waking his brother, Hikaru bit his fist to keep from screaming and tensed every single muscle in his body. It took a lot, but soon he was calm enough to allow himself to smoothly ease onto the other side of his twin.

The ghost, if that's even what it was, glided towards the bed and stopped, gazing down at the two boys, one of which asleep and the other hovering protectively over him. Translucent lips twitched and pale white eyes turned to gaze directly into Hikaru's own.

Out of nowhere, a voice sounded, warm and doting. "Take care of him, my friend. He'll need it…And don't get caught."

Hikaru stared as the figure faded into thin air. Was he even there to begin with?

In the morning, when the nurse came to wake the boys up and pack them off to school, she flipped out at finding the elder of the Hitachiin twins running a fever and the younger not. When awakened and questioned, Kaoru simply answered;

"I don't know. He didn't feel warm, but he was talking in his sleep. Something about 'protect him'. I figured he was just sleep talking."

**  
I had to make it sad..ish...Sad-ish.**


	28. Doll

**Doll**

I figured the scary ghost stories that we were reading really started to get to Hikaru. He couldn't sleep, and refused to eat anything that even looked remotely green. It was childish, but at the time it seriously bugged me. Mainly because I didn't know what was wrong.

"Kaoru!!!!" Hikaru wails, throwing the ghost novel across our room, where it lands on it's front, pages splayed and spine broken. I look up at him, my mind still emerged in my math calculations.

"Kaoru, that novel is evil!!!" Hikaru whines, pointing dramatically at the book. He bares his teeth animatedly and hisses again, "_Eeeeevvviiilllll!!!!_"

I laugh slightly. "How is it evil, Hikaru. It's just a book. It's not like anything's going to pop out and eat you."

I noticed him flinch when I mentioned eating and raised an eyebrows in his general direction before stooping from my desk chair and retrieving the book. Lazily, I start to read as Hikaru describes what's happening.

"There's this scary doll," he tells me. "It's all dressed in white and it holds a silken umbrella. It's really pretty, so this girl and her twin sister decide that they want it when they see it in the store window. Anyways, they take it home and fall straight asleep, because it's late and all. Needless to say, in the morning, something is off. One of the girls, the younger one, confesses her love for the elder one, and the older one rejects her."

A second eyebrow joined the third as my eyes danced over the page.

"So, they both fall asleep crying, and in the middle of the night, the younger one sneaks into her sister's room. And guess what she sees!!!!" I didn't say anything. "The doll, performing some sick, twisted lobotomy on her sister and eating the brains!!! Actually eating the brains!!! And then the narration says that this is the Incest Doll, who eats the part of your brain that's supposed to keep you from falling in love with your family!! And the doll had already eaten her brains. When the younger screams, the doll stops, freezes and the sister dies from blood loss; something that wouldn't have happened if the doll had finished eating her brains. So, the younger's love is unrequited and, what's worse, she's blamed for killing her sister and sent to prison, at age fifteen."

Both eyebrows lower. Now that I've heard the story, I know exactly what's wrong. Shuffling my feet slightly, I stand and cross to room, homework forgotten. I sit on the bed next to Hikaru and encircle my arms around him.

"It's okay," I tell him soothingly. He visibly relaxes in my arms and we sit there for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere, and if I can remember, we never owned a doll to begin with. But, were do suffer from incest-osis, so I guess something must have eaten out brains…perhaps I ate yours, since I'm the youngest—this first effected."

My verbal musings attracted Hikaru's attention, and he gazed up at me when I withdrew my arms. "K-Kaoru?" He asks.

"Hmm?" I respond, going back to my homework and dumping the book in the garbage can on my way.

"W…Why bite you?"

I can't help the secretive grin that spreads itself on my features. "Kyouya."

The thump of my brother falling off the bed makes the distasteful joke all the more worthwhile.

**It's true!!! The twin's brains must be defective!!!!!**


	29. Vampire

**Vampire**

"I'v vant to suuck your blaad!!!"

"What, Hikaru?"

"I said 'I'v vant to suuck your blaad'. Didn't you hear me, Kaoru?"

"No…I was, ah…"

"You're distracted."

"Yeah—I mean, I know. We've got a math quiz tomorrow and I haven't even studied."

"Ohohohohohohohohoho—"

"—Now you just sound like Renge—"

"—My dear, dear, Kaoru. How dare you suffer from the mortal bindings of mathematics and quizzes. Come, my dear sweet man, join me in the world of immortality!!! You can be my queen, for I am Hikula!!! The Host Club Vampire KING!!!!"

"…I will not be your queen, Hikaru. I will not be your knave or your princess, either. And I will certainly not be your apprentice. Don't you remember what happened LAST time we tried role playing?"

"Oh, come one, Kaoru! You're being such a spoil sport and I _swear _the maids won't see you in skimpy lingerie this time."

"Yeah…something tells me they'll find the two of us, hot and sweaty, and tangled in the bed sheets with something bright red and not even remotely sanitary on us and the bed, and something else tells me that—when they ask—you will say it's blood."

"Ah, Kaoru, you know me too well. Now, allow me to sweep you off your feet and carry you to a place where mortals have never even dreamed of."

"…Something tells me I'm going to regret this…"

**  
...Something tells me it ain't blood Hikaru wants to suck...-is shot- XD sorry, anyway, please review!!!**


	30. Halloween

**Halloween**

Trick-or-Treating was useless. Not many families in the selected neighborhood cared to answer the door, nor hand out candies to seven teenagers dressed in the garb of Disney princesses and superhero costumes; although Hunny did get several carmeled apples, all of them eaten before the blond senior, dressed in a shrunken Alice In Wonderland garb, could even think of sharing.

Disheartened, Tamaki suggested that the hosts take a trip to someplace fun. A party. Kyouya suggested a club. The twins gave the driver wrong directions that lead the seven of them to a gay club.

Haruhi was bored; Kyouya was giving the evil eye to anyone who tried to approach him; Hunny was getting carded when he tried to buy a 'Large Surprises Cake' and Mori was trying his best to explain to his cousin that it was _**not**_ the edible kind (only to be corrected by the bar keep that they _could_ eat it, if they wanted to.) Tamaki was thriving, learning the ways of the 'commoner' dance and reverting from his sheltered lifestyle in the presence of pulsating lights and loud music.

Grinning slightly, Kaoru swirled the erotically shaped umbrella in his non-alcoholic drink and watched the blond make a fool of himself. Beside him, Hikaru chuckled softly.

"Mi'lord seems to be having fun," he commented amusedly, sipping his twin drink. "And Kyouya-senpai looks jealous."

"Yeah, he's giving everyone who even looks at Tamaki the wrong was his 'I'll charge you for that' look. Don't you think?"

"Well, yeah!! I mean, with us all dressed up like this, why wouldn't he reap the rewards?"

Kaoru remained silent, thinking and sipping his own drink, umbrella long since discarded.

Hikaru noticed his brother's laps in attention and, noting the glassy eyes, reached across the table the trail his fingers over his brother's chin. Confusedly, the younger looked up at his brother.

"Hika—" and was promptly cut off as identical lips were pressed against his own. It was their first public kiss since the fangirl accident and the thought of that alone made Kaoru's toes curl. That and the sinful things his brother was doing with his tongue.

Blinking in surprise when his twin drew away, the younger blinked for a second. "W-what was that for?"

"Happy Halloween, Kao," Hikaru offered instead, blushing a little, even in the dimly light room.

Kaoru smiled as his brother grabbed his wrist and dragged his younger self into the middle of the dance floor.

"Now lets go scare some homos."

"Hikaru!!"

"Fine…some homosexuals!"

Kaoru's only response was a smug smile and the seductive grinding of his hips, both of which irked Hikaru…but in different directions…

**Happy halloween, my HikaKao lovers!!!**


	31. Devil

**Haha! People, guess what! I actually forgot to upload a chapter! This one was supposed to go between Trick and Cat, but I guess I forgot it. This officially makes it the 31 chaptered challenge that Lit intended! XD Anywat, this was actually the first one I wrtoe, because I did NOT do this in order. I don't even know WHY I wrote this for this promt, other than it was all I could think of and at the time, it seemed to fit perfectly...Anyway, people, enjoy the final (for real) installment!**

**  
Devil**

When they originally unveiled their relationship, each host had his—or her's, in Haruhi's case—two cents worth to put in.

Kyouya told them that they needed to preserve the 'happy medium' between subtle teasing for the customers and full-blown, hormonal sex between the two of them.

Honey asked his Mori if 'Hika-chan and Kao-chan will be able to have red head babies?' And Mori tried his best to explain the concept of reproduction to Honey, quickly offering a low 'congratulations' to the twins.

Haruhi simply shrugged her shoulders and warned them that, if they were found out, many people would tell them they were going to hell.

Tamaki screamed, berated the two about incest and how it resulted in 'special' children with blood red hair and little horns sticking out of their hair (looks like he needed a good 'Mori-Talk', too) and clung to Kyouya, wailing about how they're kids were growing up too quickly.

**  
Fin! (For real!)**


End file.
